The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (album)
The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! is a Wiggles album released on June 5, 2015. Tracklist # Do the Propeller! # Apples and Bananas # Ballerina, Ballerina # Rock-A-Bye Your Bear # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Here Comes A Bear # I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra # Simon Says # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Captain's Magic Buttons # Here Come Our Friends # Hello Henry! # Henry's Dance # Michael Finnegan # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # Emma's Yellow Bow # Follow the Leader # Shaky Shaky # Sur le Pont d'Avignon # Tales of the Symphony Orchestra # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! # Getting Strong! # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango # The Monkey Dance # Rock & Roll Preschool Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce & Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Tony Chadd, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestral Recording Produced by Jessica Wells * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog & Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins: Peter Edwards, (Assistant Principal), Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins: Matthew Tomkins (The Gross Foundation Principal Violin Chair) Monica Curro, (Assitant Principal) Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas: Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos: Nicholas Bochner, (Assistant Principal) Miranda Brockman, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses: Sylvia Hosking, (Assistant Principal) Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes: Wendy Clarke, (Associate Principal) Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Oboes: Ann Blackburn, Rachel Curkpatrick and Michael Pisani (Principal Cor Anglias) * Clarinets: David Thomas (Principal) and Craig Hill * Bassoons: Elise Millman (Associate Principal) and Natasha Thomas * Horns: Geoff Lierse, (Associate Principal) Saul Lewis, (Principal Third) Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets: Shane Hooton (Associate Principal), Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones: Brett Kelly (Principal), Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo (Principal Bass Trombone) * Tuba: Timothy Buzbee (Principal) * Timpani: Christine Turpin (Principal) * Percussion: Robert Clarke, (Principal) John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp: Yinuo Mu (Principal) * Piano/Celeste: Louisa Breen, Amir Farid Trivia * This is so far the only official Wiggles album that didn't have music composed by The Wiggles themselves. Instead, the music was composed by the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra. * Henry's Dance, Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango, Getting Strong!, The Monkey Dance, and Rock & Roll Preschool are the only songs that don't appear on The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra DVD. Gallery AnthonyFieldandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Anthony holding his trumpet and a copy of the CD SimonPryceandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Simon holding a copy of the CD EmmaWatkinsandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Emma holding a copy of the CD LachyGillespieandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Lachy holding a copy of the CD LachlanGillespieandAndrewKoblar.jpg|Lachy and Andrew TheWigglesandtheirOrchestraCDCopies.jpg|The Wiggles holding their copies of their CD LachyandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Lachy Wiggle holding a copy of the CD 71ifCUFm+1L._SL1179_.jpg|Back cover TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraAlbumDiscandBooklet.jpg|Disc and booklet Category:Wiggles albums Category:2015 Category:2015 albums Category:Concept albums Category:Melbourne Symphony Orchestra